Blood Red Ruby
by Death's Final Rose
Summary: The end has come and gone for almost everyone...


Right, this is a Sailor Mars story. A really sad and grey plot bunny hopped into my head in about two seconds so I'm just writing…I'm just seeing if it'll work out, then I might write some more…It's about Sailor Mars. I changed her quite a bit, and it's really sad… Anyway, don't sue me if I get a few facts wrong, 'cos I haven't watched Sailor Moon for ages! They took it off Cheez TV! NOOO!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Mars, or any of the Sailors. Or Tuxedo, even though I'm not even mentioning him. I HATE TUXEDO MASK! DIE YOU DIE!

**The girl walked slowly down the street. She was dressed in typical tai quando or karate garb, and had long, black hair, and dark violet eyes. Rain began to fall, but she didn't make any move of getting out of the wet water. The girl passed a café with happy, laughing customers, but didn't feel their warmth. She didn't feel anything but coldness inside, her mind freezing. Her power was lost, with everything that had made her life once happy, back when she was a Sailor, and had a name. Rei Hino. **

**She passed more shops, and walked out onto the road. A car beeped angrily, but Rei ignored it. She crossed the road, and fingered the object in her pocket. It was a red and gold rod, but all its shine had gone. Rei didn't take it out. She felt something within her snap, but didn't believe it. She'd have to check when it was dark. Minako Aino couldn't have died. She was too strong- but someone had killed her, just then. **

**Rei walked passed all the shops, and out of the town, that sat on a tall mountaintop. The girl continued walking, and night fell. Rei still didn't stop. No moon rose to give her light. That wasn't expected. Usagi Tsukino was dead. And if was gone, there wouldn't be a moon. **

**Rei made her way to a cliff that was cruelly abrupt. Anyone who fell here wouldn't survive. She scanned the skies, hoping to see something that would signal that one of them was alive. Night had only just fallen…Venus should be up. But nothing. So Minako was truly gone. And the tiny star that was Mars didn't show up either. Rei smiled ruefully to herself. So, Hotaru's magic hadn't totally worked. Hotaru was lost somewhere. Rei couldn't even remember when she last saw the girl. Rei reached the edge of the cliff, and touched the stone that sat there. It held the lost power of the dead Sailors. But that didn't matter. Without someone to contain the energy, the rock would be wasted. **

**Rei looked back at the sky, and through her head back. Her eyes were blank and unreadable. She pulled something from her pocket. It was a dagger, with several stones set into the hilt. One was in the pommel. A ruby, but it was dark and, like the Crystal Change Rod, it had dulled. Rei knelt down beside the rock, and a single tear fell onto it. The girl blinked. She hadn't felt emotion for a long time. Rei pulled out the Rod, and gripped it tightly. She stood up, gripping the dagger with her right hand and the Rod in her left. "Mars Crystal Power, Make up!" she yelled at the blank sky. Almost wearily, the fire leapt up. It swirled around Rei's body, enveloping her. The fire rippled, and leapt away from Rei's body. She was now dressed customary Super Sailor Mars wear, but it felt all wrong on her body. **

**Rei dropped the rod, and it cracked on the ground, shattering into small pieces. Rei ignored it, and raised the dagger. She placed it against her wrist, and pulled it across quickly. A burst of blood slithered down her hand, and trickled off her fingers. Rei didn't feel any pain, and knelt beside the rock. It flared, glowing white. The girl stood up, and hearing a noise behind her. Rei automatically snapped into typical attack mode, holding the dagger with its blade out. Another girl emerged from the shadows. In the little light Rei could see in showed that the other girl had deathly pale skin and short black hair. "Hotaru."**

**The girl nodded. "Rei- look, you don't have to do this-"**

"**You know I do," Rei said quietly.**

"**Please-" Hotaru pleaded. "Don't."**

"**Why shouldn't I?" Rei spat. Blood trickled off her fingers and down the blade of the dagger. "I have to. The others are dead. It doesn't matter at all now."**

"**Just…please!"**

"**No."**

**Hotaru stepped closer to Rei. "Then let me into this."**

**Rei hesitated, and Hotaru thrust out her wrist. "Do it. It's only fitting. We're the only ones left."**

**Rei nodded, and handed the dagger to Hotaru. Again the dagger went over, and blood fell to the ground, staining the dirt and gravel. Rei touched the stone that was still white, and a few drops of blood fell onto it. The rock grew hot, but Rei didn't feel it. Hotaru placed her hand on the rock, and it cracked, falling into pieces. Six pieces of stones, all representing the power of the Sailors. Rei stepped back, and looked back at Hotaru. The other girl was still kneeling where the rock once was, and was gripping one of the pieces. The diamond. "Don't," Hotaru said, not looking up.**

"**How did you-" Rei started to say, but Hotaru cut her off. "Just don't do it. You can't!"**

**Rei clenched her fists. "You know. It doesn't matter now." Hotaru looked back at her, fear written across her face. **

**Rei stepped forward, towards the broken pieces of rock. She bent down, and picked up one of the pieces. She sat down on the edge, and Hotaru gripped her arm, the one that was injured. A jolt of pain streaked up from that touch, and Rei jumped. It had been so long she had felt pain. Rei turned to Hotaru. "Let me go."**

"**No!" **

**Rei threw off Hotaru's hand. The other girl looked hurt, but still stared at Rei with pleading eyes. **

"**I'm sorry," Rei muttered. "But I have to." She threw herself off the cliff, and welcomed the darkness that enveloped her mind. When she died, she was still holding a stone in her hand, blood still trickling onto it. The ruby. **

**So how was that? Please review and tell me some stuff. I know it's confusing, it's meant to be! That's what makes it even more fun to read! Okay, I'm hyper! Yup! Anyway REVIEW!**


End file.
